How to Stop a Roman Invasion
by Xero-the-Wannabe-Hero
Summary: Hiccup and Co. have a nasty run in with some Roman raiders, resulting in Hiccup being captured! However, before they can organise a rescue, Hiccup is saved by someone else. Few OC's. Mix of book and movie characters. Proud supporter of cannon pairings.
1. Introduction

A/N: Reposted, with many mistakes fixed. Sorry about that :-/

Disclaimer: How to Train Your Dragon belongs to Dreamworks, and Cressida Cowell.

* * *

><p>Snowflakes danced in the gentle breeze as the first rays of dawn crept over the horizon. The sleepy village nestled on the rocky island slowly began to stir as its inhabitants made ready for the new day. In one particular house overlooking the entire settlement, a particularly large man was going through the process of extricating himself from his sleeping pallet. While his bulk made him impressive to look at, especially in battle, it was vastly uncooperative when it came to delicate operations.<p>

Such as getting out of bed.

Finally succeeding, the well-built Chieftain sighed at the silence of the house. Normally there would be a particular fishbone and his dragon creating ruckus to oppose the Ragnorok downstairs. Today? Silence. His son, the aforementioned fishbone was leading a scouting expedition to the mainland, and had been doing so for the last two weeks. The boy's overgrown salamander however, was curled up in front of the fire, deep in hibernation.

With a sigh, Stoick opened the door and went about his business. Only fourteen more days till the Hiccup returned.

Across the sea, a smallish boy with a longish name was also preparing for the day ahead. Emerging from his tent, he observed the gentle snoring coming from the four of the five tents arrayed in a circle before him. Running a hand through his auburn hair, he paused.

Suddenly, Hiccup spun around, crouching as he did so. A snowball passed just above his head.

'mornin' Hiccup.' This from the smiling flaxen-haired girl before him. 'How did you sleep?'

'By the GODS Astrid! That is NOT a good way to say good morning!' exclaimed Hiccup as he slowly straightened back up, his leg protesting from the sudden, forceful exercise. 'but well thank you.' He surveyed the area, and the goofy smile reserved for his girlfriend, was replaced by an infinitely more sinister one. 'Now let's get these lazy trolls up and about'.

Both teens grinned maniacally at this, and proceeded to put their Fiendishly Clever Plan into action.

A few minutes and a lot of surprised and angry yelling later, the members of the scouting party were assembled, all very surprised, all very angry, and all looking fiercely at the two teens standing before them.

Or trying to look fierce.

It is a little known fact that it is very hard to look fierce when you have egg yolk dripping from your helmet, as Ruffnut and Tuffnut were just finding out. And while it is even harder to look fierce when your face is covered in honey and pine needles, Snotlout was doing an admirable job. Fishlegs on the other hand looked pristine, as neither Hiccup nor Astrid wanted to creep into the tent of a mountain of muscle who slept with a war hammer the size of their head.

After a bit of fast talking on Hiccup's part, the teens had cleaned up, broken camp, and were ready to get on with their day. As they journeyed along the coast towards the small fishing village they had seen the day before, there was no indication that this particular day would be any different to the ones before. That is until the village came into view.

The party stopped and stared, stunned by the swirling crimson flames and the swirling black smoke rising from what was once an idyllic seaside town. There was no doubt who could have done this; their ships were still in the harbour. The scourge of the seas: Romans.

* * *

><p>AN: Thoughts? Loved it? Hated it? Made you want to study for Exams? Surely it couldn't have been that bad… Tell me what you think.  
>Regards:<br>Brazen Wildebeest


	2. Romans

A/N: Well, I'm back with another chapter. I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: How to Train Your Dragon belongs to Dreamworks, and Cressida Cowell.

* * *

><p>The reaction of Berklander scouting party was understandable: shock. Before them stood what was once a pristine and bubbling fishing village, occupied by members of the Peaceable Tribe. Hiccup and his party stood in wonder as the scene unfolded before them.<p>

The villagers were putting up stiff resistance to the Roman raiding party, but for every corpse in Roman armour, there were two in the distinctive woven garb of the Viking Tribe. It was clear that without intervention, the village would be lost.

Motioning his friends towards him, a hushed discussion began. However, before Hiccup could even start the impromptu war council;

'I say we charge down the hill and kill all the romans' interjected Snotlout 'with our faces.'

The rest of the group sighed. 'Look,' began Hiccup 'if we just charge them, we'll all be dead before you can say "do they look like Roman archers to you?".' The group nodded.

'Then what do we do?' enquired Fishlegs. 'They outnumber the villagers, and have an equipment bonus of +15. Even with a proper Viking war party, we only have a … he paused, brow contorted in silent calculation. '60% chance of victory.'

Hiccup nodded. 'We need a Dastardly Clever Plan.'

Astrid gave him a look brimming with excitement. 'Something crazy?'

Hiccup smiled back. 'Something crazy.'

* * *

><p>On a particularly large and wonderfully ornate Roman vessel, a man in golden armour was watching the conflict with glee. The raid was going better than expected. The Barbarians' had abandoned the regimented defence which had cost so many of his men's' lives, and the fighting was now house to house.<p>

'What I wouldn't give to be on the front lines!' grumbled the Centurion. 'Pillaging, burning and looting the village. And its occupants.' A dangerous gleam came into his brown eyes and his cruel mouth twisted into a snarl as he recalled dozens of raids like this one, only with him wading into the sea of blood and bodies.

However, his ruminations were cut short by the arrival of one of his junior officers. 'Greetings and Salutations to Julius Tyrantius, esteemed leader of …' the messenger, still only a boy, fell silent at the ferocious gaze of his commanding officer.

'What do you want, boy?' The inflection on the last word making it sound like a horrible insult.

'I w-w-wish to r-report t-t-t' he stopped mid stutter, gazing wide eyed over the Centurion's armoured shoulder. Tyrantius followed his gaze, and gasped in horror as a group of Vikings jumped onto the boat and, with a loud cry, laid into his crew with their weapons.

To his left, two blond youths were working in perfect tandem to take down sailors, beating them over the head with the blunt end of their spears.

To the right, a mountain of a Viking with madness in his eyes was bringing an equally massive war hammer down on a legionnaire's head, the soldiers surrounding the immense Berserker slowly backing away.

On the bow, a smaller, but still impressively built youth was spinning a dirk with shocking speed and dexterity, looking expectantly at a lithe blonde female, who was shaking her head in what appeared to be exasperation. The centurion, astounded at this blatant lack of battlefield awareness, was even more shocked to see the reason for their apathy: the entire bow was covered in the prostrate forms of soldiers, all unconscious.

Stunned that his men could be bested so quickly and easily, Tyrantius ran for the stern, and the warning bell mounted there, only to have the mountainous warrior grab him by the helmet plume and lift him into the air.

Fishlegs regarded him indifferently. 'Uhhh, what do I do now?'

This sparked a whirlwind of voices

'Throw him here, 'legs! I'll show him what happens when people mess with the World's most deadly weapon.' This from one of the blonde spearmen.

'Aww, thanks bro, I didn't know you thought I was that good!' Julius was amazed to hear that the other spearman was, in fact, a spearwoman.

'I meant me, troll face.'

'Did not!'

'Did too!'

A brawl erupted between the two blonde twins.

'I'll beat him up!' shouted the brunet standing on the bow, lazily spinning his dirk. 'Do you want to watch how a real man beats up his captive?' This was directed to the blonde axewoman leaning on her weapon. 'I think we should ask the boss.' She replied.

Astrid turned, and leaned over the side of the boat. 'Hiccup? It's okay to come up now.'

The captured centurion, still struggling in the Fishlegs' powerful grasp, saw brown auburn hair appear over the side of the boat, cautiously followed my emotive green eyes. As Hiccup struggled over the bulwark, Tyrantius ceased his ineffectual squirming, to gaze at the gangly leader of this band of Vikings. How could such an unimpressive specimen be the leader? With a false leg, no less!

Tyrantius' wonder increased tenfold as he noticed the awkward way the boy held his sword, and his obvious discomfort towards the abundance of weapons scattered on the deck. Such a weakling could only command if he was the son of an important member of his tribe. Perhaps even the son of the chief! A plan started to hatch in the back of his mind, as the weak looking Viking took a deep breath, and addressed him in perfect Latin, much to Tyrantius' surprise.

'I am Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, the Hope and Heir to the Tribe of the Hairy Hooligans, Son of Stoick the Vast, O Hear His Name and Tremble, Ugh, Ugh.' This horribly long and convoluted sentence seemed to inflate the boy somewhat. 'and I demand that you cease all hostilities on this Village at once.'

'aha!' thought Julius, 'I was right! The heir to the tribe no less.' He composed himself, and replied to the boy in Norse: 'and if I don't? What are you going to do then, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third?'

The boy smiled, switching back to Norse. 'ah, but the question is, what is the man restraining you going to do?'

All attention was on the two leaders. All Tyrantius had to do was to keep it there. Feigning defeat, he once again addressed the child before him in Norse, 'I will tell my men to stop the attack on one condition.' He paused, and the band of Vikings waited on expectantly. Looking around, the centurion nodded, and continued. 'Try again when you're older.'

Tyrantius twisted savagely to escape Fishlegs' grasp, before ramming his shoulder into the blonde berserker's chest, knocking him over the side of the boat and into the water. Shocked that Fishlegs had been overcome so easily, Hiccup made to attack the man with his sword, but was easily disarmed and restrained by the more experienced Centurion. Holding his dagger to the neck of the small Viking heir, Julius Tyrantius watched as the remaining Viking teens approached him menacingly. Particularly fearsome was the blond axewoman, whose visage was twisted into a cacophony of emotions.

Astrid was furious.

Grasping her axe, the axe Hiccup had made for her, she stalked towards the Centurion, only to have him shake his head and press the blade harder against Hiccup's throat. This froze Astrid in her tracks. Hearing the frantic shouts of her compatriots as they fought to push back a new wave of Roman soldiers, soldiers attracted by the sound of Fishlegs hitting the water, Astrid caught Hiccup's eyes. The look that passed between them said more than words ever could.

'Go.' Mouthed Hiccup. And Astrid did.

Diving into the ocean, the remaining members of the Berklander scouting party swum away from the ship towards the dock. Surfacing under its protective bulk, they moved swiftly and silently towards the shore, before sprinting the final distance into the dark of the forest. Astrid could only watch in hopeless despair as the Roman fleet, led by the trireme of Julius Tyrantius, sailed towards the horizon.

* * *

><p>AN: The plot thickens :-) Tell me what you think! Also, calling all Beta readers! I could really use someone to Beta my work, in order to avoid any more mistakes

Regards,  
>Beaver Wakeboard<p> 


	3. Update (?)

Hey everyone!

No I'm not dead, kinda wished I was sometimes tho :-P

I'm so sorry for disappearing for the last 3 years, life got ... Well ... Kinda scrappy. I really want to get back into writing, and I have the entirety of this story planned out ... But lack the motivation to finish it off.

That's where you come in! I hate asking this, but I need motivation to keep writing! If you want me to continue, let me know!

Oh, and the more I write, the better I'll get ... Hopefully ...

On a slightly unrelated note, shout out to Foxxy's girl for her awesome series of stories! "Plans" got me hooked, and "Chasing Thunderstorms" was completely awesome, along with its companion stories. You go girl!

Anyhow, I'm gonna stop my rambling, peace out, and let me know!

Laters

Xero


End file.
